Parasite Eve: Aftermath
by Mask Rider Roy
Summary: Set after Parasite Eve: Resonance Till Evolution. Kyuu tries to adjust to normal life again after saving Japan from Mitochondria Eve but gets into a conflict as he is unjustly blamed for incinerating victims, and encounters someone with pyrokinesis.
1. A Sad Start

**Parasite Eve: Aftermath**

Hello, DSQ fans! I guess you're surprised to see another DSQ fic involving Parasite Eve. This isn't the direct sequel but rather a "gap" that acts as a bridge between my last fic and the upcoming sequel, so I guess this is fine. I thought I should give you something to read on as Kyuu has just saved Japan from a would-be conqueror that threatens all life.

This fic is set during the first three months after Parasite Eve: Resonance Till Evolution, so you'll get to see Kyuu adjusting to normal life after saving Japan and that there'll be some interesting sub-plots waiting to be uploaded. While we focus solely on the Renjou family,other DDS sections will pop out in a random manner, mostly in a cameo role.

And expect something exciting as a certain anime character will show up and has the same something in common with Kyuu though they'll be at odds at each other for a reason, which you'll soon find out.

- - -

_**Disclaimer:**_

All characters here appearing are owned by their respective owners

- - -

Tokyo Japan. It's been almost a month since Kyuu Renjou saved Japan from the onslaught of Mitochondria Eve and her offspring, the Ultimate Being, and of course only a few are aware of Kyuu's "special talent" that helped him defeat what would seem to be a very powerful threat that would cause extinction f te human race, and the military, and the Japanese Royal Family, as well as the Prime Minister, are grateful to Kyuu for his heroic deed.

Of course, Kyuu and the government parties agreed to keep this fact a secret as he wanted to keep himself private and to avoid making unnecessary publicity as well as protecting the privacy of his family and friends, and so the Class Q leader was going to resume his normal life and be returning to Dan Detective School on a full-time basis. Also, since his "revival", his other relatives are unaware of the fact that Kyuu was killed and then revived,sothey don'tknow about him being an Orphenoch, only his "special talent".

However, some personalities within the military are skeptical on the Class Q leader, dreading that he might go "overboard" with his new-found power so they contacted ZECT to keep an eye on him, which Yamaki reluctantly agreed at the urging of ZECT's "council", so ZECT agent Kenji Fujima was tasked to have Kyuu on surveillance just to be sure.

"_Poor Kyuu…he just resumed to normal life yet some paranoid personnel within the military are wary of him…and even had ZECT put him on the watch list…but they'll soon regret pinning the blame on Kyuu for thinking he'll become a male version of Mitochondria Eve…_"

- - -

Meanwhile, Tsubasa Ozora finally accepted Hyuga's invitation to join ZECT since the Japan Soccer Team won't beheading for Barcelona for now due to the "Eve Incident" and since Tsubasa has the Beetle Zecter, the soccer player decided to work with ZECT as his way to atone for his action even though he was cleared for the charges as it was finally proven that he was brainwashed by the now-defunct Cult of Illumintes, and joind Hyuga in participating in ZECT operations that has them constantly roam around Shibuya.

Since Eve's death, the Neo Mitochondrial Creatures' number slowly dwindled as ZECT Troopers are led by Fujima, who uses the Wasp Zecter to become TheBee and worked with his troopers to kill off any remaining NMCs, and while this was a sure way, they are unaware that there are other NMCs that can reproduce, such as rat NMCs, which gives them unlimited time to reproduce offsprings while hidden in the sewers, and at times, the hidden areas of the subway tunnels. Hyuga and Tsubasa finally got the approval to participate in ZECT operations and went in to action.

- - -

At the Renjou house, Kyuu was laying on his bed,looking a bit sullen as he repeatedly recalled his conversation with Kunihiko Maeda regarding his genes, and his future as the lecture gave him something to think of, which wasn't too good for him which has relation to his lover, Megumi.

- - -FLASHBACK- - -

Two weeks ago…

Maeda: "Kyuu…I know how your future means so much to you…and I know you have a long future ahead…but I'm afraid that what I'm about to tell you would surely make you feel down…"

Kyuu: "Wh…what is it…?"

Maeda: "Although I only checked your blood samples, there are traces of Mitochondria cells there…so it's very likely that they can be seen through your…erm…sperm cells…and that means that it'll be very worse should they travel to your female partner…"

Kyuu: "What…are you saying I might infect Megu with…my cells???"

Maeda: "Yes…and that would surely create a new Eve…and worse…in the event she catches that cell…and she gets pregnant…it'll give birth to a new Ultimate Being…I'm sorry, but you can't risk getting her pregnant…and you should always use protection…that's all I can say for now…but…I'll be doing some research from now n to see if there's a way to eradicate them so you can become normal again…"

Kyuu: "Damn…now it's a curse…not only am I blessed…I'm also cursed…"

Maeda: "Don't give up…I'm sure there's a reason for this…"

- - -END FLASHBACK- - -

Kyuu started to cry silently as he realized that he couldn't start a family without risking the safety of Megumi, his family, friends and of the world, and silently cursed himself for having the Mitochondria cells coursing through his body.

"_Damn…what good is being with powers when I can't live a happy life??? Maybe I should've let myself get caught in the explosion that killed the Ultimate Being…it's so unfair…!_"

- - -

By nighttime the streets was empty and everything is silent and peaceful…except a man was running for his life and is looking scared like a cat as he passed by an alley passing by a homeless man who appeared to be sleeping, and when the man stopped he realized that he is in a dead end, and a shadow is seen, coming closer to the scared man.

"Please…don't…don't hurt me…!"

By then the man combusted which alarmed the homeless man, and this scared him as well, and though the shadow was gone, the homeless man then recalled something which sent chills to his spine and started to run off and call for the police. By five minutes the police arrived and saw the charred remains and within a minute a debate was made between the responding cops.

"You thinking what I'm thinking?"

"Can't be…that kid saved us all…"

"But…he has the same powers as Eve…"

"Better call ZECT…they're experts on these kinds of cases…"

_**To Be Continued…**_

Looks like trouble's up ahead…someone has pyrokinetic powers…and Kyuu's taken the blame…but isn't Eve dead already? And so is the Ultimate Being…so who is capable of having such fire power???


	2. Hunters Assemble

**Parasite Eve: Aftermath**

We're now in the second chapter and this is where things "heat up" as the arson murders escaleted and another group of "experts", much like ZECT, comes in and does the investigation and hunting, which leads them to Kyuu, presuming him to be the culprit though they have little idea that his pyrokinesis was a result of Mitochindrial cells.

- - -

The next morning police were all over the crime scene as they were summoned by bystanders seeing the charred remains of the victims, and though they have no proof, they started to suspect that it might be someone with "fire power", and while the memeories of Mitochondria Eve and the Ultimate being are still quite fresh, another thought came to their heads and one officer had to diffuse it seeing that tis might spiral out of control.

Bystander # 1: "Wait…there's this kid who has similar powers…"

Bystander #2: "Similar powers..?"

Bystander # 3: "Oh yeah…this kid was able to withstand the that mutant woman three months ago…and defeated that purple tyke…and he could also change forms at will…and is imune to her fire power…"

Bystander # 4: "No way…has he gone over his head and abuse his powers..?"

Officer # 1: "Everyone…please…let's not jump to conclusions…there's no way HE could be the one responsible…he saved all of us and is living quietly. Let us do our job and I'm sure we'll get the culprit in no time…"

At this point the four bystanders were combusted without warning, and this freaked the officers out, pointing their guns and looked around, seeing that no one is around except for passing pedestrians who happened to see this, and they fled in panic. This in turn caused them to hit the road which causes the drivers of several vehicles to push the brakes, and the vehicles behind them ended up crashing.

To make matters worse, drivers from another lane were also combusted, resulting in their cars and trucks to explode and further caused pandemonium within the streets of Tokyo. The officers who saw this while investigating felt that they need help of some "experts" and knew that they have to inform their superiors about this.

- - -

At the police station, the officers told their superiors about this and the police chief sees the logic in this matter, and is unwilling to lose his men over someone who appeared to have some supernatural abilities which his men are powerless to stop the arson murders and immediately picked up the phone, dialing the numbers and contacted the organization who have ties to various law enforcement agencies: ZECT.

- - -

At ZECT HQ, the "council" received the call of the Tokyo Police about the matter, and they accepted the help. Testuo Yamaki also heard of the news and knew that Kyuu is not the culprit since he has little control over his pyrokinesis and that he's currently resuming his normal life and is bracing for some debate as the council suggested that Kyuu must be taken into custody since they knew his Mitochondria cells are capable of producing pyrokinesis, but he wouldn't budge.

"I strongly disagree with you. We have no proof that Kyuu is responsible. He risked his life to save Japan so why would he want to hurt anyone? We should think about this carefully before we make any move…"

"And by then 1,000 victims will pile up in several morgues if we keep on waiting! We must act now or it will be too late! If you insist on this, then find out the culprit at once or we will hold you responsible!"

Not wasting any time, Yamaki summoned Tsubasa and Hyuga and the trio left immediately to start their search though they knew it would be difficult to pinpoint the culprit's exact location so they're bringing their equipments with them to aid them in their search.

- - -

At the Renjou house, Kyuu was at the bedroom with Kyo as Megumi arrived to see him and there Kyo admitted to placing a "bug" on his shirt to listen to his elder twin brother and Maeda's conversation, much to Kyuu's annoyance, and as Megumi tried to sooth her already upset lover, Kyo left leaving the two alone. He told Ryu to give them space so they can discuss what to do in the next few days.

Ryu: "Are you sure you did the right thing and told your brother you wiretapped him?"

Kyo: "At least he's not alone in feeling the pain of being unable to have a family of his own. He might isolate himself and we don't want that. He should learn to trust others after having powers like that."

Inside the bedroom, Kyuu and Megumi are having a long talk about their future, which he told her about the risks she could get should they make love after marriage, which might result in her gaining Mitochondria cells and might give birth to a new Ultimate Being. Of course this was emotionally hurting as she wanted to have a baby with Kyuu but seeing how this is, she braved the adversities and urged her lover not to give up.

"Well…we still have each other…that's the important thing. Though we won't be able to have a baby, we can adopt one in the future. At least that'll be a safe way to start a family…right?"

"Adoption…will that be okay with you…?"

"Brad Pitt and Angelina Jolie got away with it, remember…? We can do this too. And didn't you say that in ten years Dr. Maeda might come up with a cure or something? We'll be turning 16 soon, so we're still young and have plenty of time…so there's no need to rush or anything…"

"You're right…I'm sorry I made you worry…"

"It's okay…"

The two teens hugged each other and started to kiss, and soon romance and passion took over and he started to caress her body while her hands caressed his. In three minutes the two teens were naked and began to arouse each other until he took out his "protection" and put it on him as Kyuu and Megumi started to make love. Fortunately the other two teens downstairs didn't hear the moans as they were outside with Kenji Fujima talking to them about the situation and this certainly caused them to get a bit alarmed.

Kyo: "Those council klutz should get their head fixed...that's why they have an alliance with DDS...that's why they should call us if they have reservations about my brother...they shouldn't jump to conclusions until they have evidence that it is him who is causing this racket..."

Ryu: "I agree. Who knows it could be a woman who inherited Eve's powers..."

Fujima: "I couldn't agree more...but it's up to Yamaki to figure out where and how to flush out the real culprit or else your friend will get into trouble..."

The three then heard Megumi moaning aloud, and Kyo had a bad feeling about this, and went inside the house and went towards the bedroom, with Ryu and Fujima following. The ex-Shoyo basketball captain was briefed about the scenario causing him to blush, and as the three went inside, they saw a naked Kyuu standing up with Megumi removing his "protection", and Kyo was pissed as hell seeing them making love again on his bed.

"NOT AGAIN!!!!! HAVE YOU TWO MOTHERFUCKERS NEVER LEARNED ANYTHING???!!!!!"

"Uh...How about joining us so you'll learn something new...?"

"RRRRAAAAAGGGHHHHH!!!!!!!"

Kyo picked up a table and is ready to hurl it against the couple but Ryu and Fujima restrained him as the terrified lovers left the bedroom carrying their clothes, but left the "protection" on Kyo's bed, and the younger Renjou screeched in anger.

- - -

Somewhere else within Japan, the scene shifts to what appeared to be a corporate office with the signpost says "Solomon Toukatsu Nin'idantai", also known as **STN**. It is a secret organization which functions roughly like ZECT, but unlike ZECT, STN-J acts on cases that involved individual who uses any form of "witchcraft" to commit crimes, such as homicide and/or murder. Solomon fights the harmful use of witchcraft using a database of witches, those who have obtained the power of witchcraft through genetics, and those who carry the gene called "seeds" in order to arrest or eliminate them should their powers "awaken" and used them to commit crimes.

Because witchcraft is a genetic trait, dormant within a number of individuals within the human population. Powers can be "awakened" in these dormant human "seeds" at any time, which seems to also drive the awakened witch into various forms of homicidal madness or sociopathy among others.

STN-J then have trained hunters, craft-users or "seeds" themselves that have not become full witches, are needed to keep watch over "seeds" and hunt those whose abilities become active, serving in secret organizations, such as the parent branch "Solomon" and the "STN-J" branch in Japan, as self-appointed witch police to curtail the use of witchcraft in society, and to keep the witch kind in secret from the public.

At the meeting hall, the following members of STN-J are assembled in front of their "dispatcher", **Chief Inspector Shintarō Kosaka**, and the following members summoned are shown:

- Robin Sena

- Amon

- Haruto Sakaki

- Michael Lee

- Miho Karasuma

- Yurika Dōjima

**Robin Sena** is a soft-spoken 15-year-old Hunter and craft-user with pyrokinetic abilities. She was raised in a convent in Italy before she was sent to the STN-J to gather information for the Solomon administration. Her witch powers allow her to channel her energy into shields capable of blocking solid matter and crafts, magical powers.

**Amon** is a cold and serious 25-year-old S-class Hunter. He is asked by Zaizen to watch over Robin and he reluctantly do so. After seeing her worth in dealing with highly prominent witches, he accepts her

**Haruto Sakaki** is an 18-year-old Hunter. Haruto is supportive, but brash, slightly hot-tempered, and ambitious, often rushing into danger during hunts, producing regrettable results. He is the STN-J's newest member, after Robin, and is initially afraid of being replaced when she arrives. Despite this, he welcomes her.

**Michael Lee** is the STN-J's hacker and technical support expert. When Zaizen catches him hacking into the STN-J computer network, Michael is given the option of working for the STN-J or being killed. Michael opted for the former and is confined to the STN-J headquarters building at all times. He is a skilled hacker and is able to locate extensive information, including witch profiles, police reports, without leaving a trace.

**Miho Karasuma** is a 19-year-old hunter and craft-user. Her craft, psychometry, allows her to touch an object and read the strong emotions and thoughts a person had while holding it. Sometimes, she is able to see past events that happened to or around an item or place. Because of this, she is able to relay useful information while investigating a crime scene or examining evidence. She gives Robin advice on how to improve her control over her power and acts like a mentor. Despite her young age, Karasuma acts like a professional and is determinated to get things done.

**Yurika Dōjima** is portrayed as carefree, lazy, vain and immature; she would sooner go shopping than go on a mission. She is consistently late for work and rarely does anything around the office. When she does do work, she does as little as possible and leaves as soon as she is finished. She tells Robin that her parents have authority over the STN-J and had the STN-J act as her "caretakers".

As the members assembled, Kosaka gave them a printed picture of their next target believed to be a witch, whose picture turned out to be Kyuu Renjou.

_**To Be Continued…**_

Witch Hunter Robin makes an appearance, and it looks like ZECT got a rival on who'll be the first to catch the pyromaniac(s).

Next chapter will show the Craft users and ZECT's Kamen Riders making the race on who is to catch the culprit first.


	3. Hunting Kyuu

**_Parasite Eve: Aftermath_**

Looks like Witch Hunter Robin shows up and now STN-J is getting involved…and it looks like ZECt is going to have competition on finding out who the culprit is, whether it's a new Mitochondria Eve or another high-level witch. Of course Kyuu is the target since he has pyrokinesis, and is now being eyed as a witch since STN-j is apparently unaware of this fact about Eve and the Ultimate Being's sort-lived existence.

- - -

At the meeting hall, the following members of STN-J are assembled in front of their "dispatcher", Chief Inspector Shintarō Kosaka, and the following members summoned are shown:

- Robin Sena

- Amon

- Haruto Sakaki

- Michael Lee

- Miho Karasuma

- Yurika Dōjima

As the STN-J members gathered around, Michael activated the printer under Kosaka's instruction, and slowly the picture of their next target is revealed, which turn out to be Kyuu Renjou. As they glanced at the picture, Kosaka began to brief them on their newest assignment.

Kosaka: "As you may or may not know, another wave of killings are getting rampant and this involved someone with the craft of using fire. Zaizen told me that he received information that he was able to identify the craft user and the picture in your hands is the one. He said that his craft is similar to Robin's so he instructed us to stop him. Capturing him is fine, but he recommended that we kill him if should the situation becomes critical."

Amon: "How does he know that this person is the one?"

Kosaka: "I have no idea…but I'm not going to question Zaizen as it would put my position and job on the line…so better start going and carry it out. Any questions? If none, then you're dismissed…"

Dojima: "Who's the kid? He looks cute…wonder how old is he…"

Michael: "Kyuu Renjou. 15 years old and lives within Tokyo. He currently studies at Dan Detective School…which is being run by Morihiko Dan and is one of its top students…"

Haruto: "As in DDS??? That school is famous! And a detective student is a witch? There must be something…why would such a promising teenager use a power to commit crimes when…"

Karasuma: "Rather than jumping to conclusions, let's find him first and then question him if he's the one or not, and if he isn't, we let him go but keep an eye on him. If he's our suspect and does the crime we think he did, then we act."

Robin remained silent as she stared at the picture, seemingly drawn to Kyuu and wondered if he do have powers similar to hers. Since Karasuma is with them they may be able to determine if he is a threat to peace and security, and hope that it is the case. Since joining STN-J, she wondered what has become of the witches that they captured, since Karasuma assures that they are given basic human rights.

- - -

It was 19:00, and things looked peaceful within the streets of Tokyo. Class Q had just solved a case involving a pyramid scamming that led to the exposure of one of the businessmen who initiated the scam in secret and is now in hands of the police. In gratitude, one of the victims gave them cash rewards in which Kinta accepted and used it to buy flowers to woo a co-worker while Kazuma accepted it to buy new software programs to make a new video game.

Ryu politely declined the offer but Kyuu accepted it and both he and Megumi went to watch a movie, and while inside the two would secretly make out without getting caught. After that Class Q went separate ways while Kyuu escorted Megumi home and is on his way hoe alone. What he didn't notice is that he is slowly being trailed by a HUMVEE that contained SOLOMON soldiers armed with **Orbo**.

Meanwhile, Karasuma and Amon were able to find him and secretly followed him while Robin watches from afar her eye never leaving him and wondered what "craft" Kyu possessed and is rather eager to know about this. Within minutes their questions are answered as the next scene unfolds.

A bat NMC shows up after devouring two teenagers who were in the midst of making love at a secluded area in a park, and thanks to Kyuu's parasite Energy, he can sense an NMC's aura and he went towards the park where he finds the bat NMC dropped the bloodied, skeletal remains of the two victims and the battle began as the bat NMC fired sonic waves that disable a victim's thoughts to prevent him/her from moving as well as disorienting the victim.

Kyuu felt a bit dizzy and had to act fast so he reluctantly used his pyrokinesis and the bat NMC's wings went ablaze and fell to the ground where the DDS student did a flying kick on the mutant's chest, sending it to crash against a tree and he used his pyrokinesis to fry the mutant until it was killed. He stood there watching the mutant get consumed while staring at his hands, wondering how long will it take for his Mitochondria to consume him since his nuclei kept the cells at bay and wondered if what Maeda said is true about having slim chance of becoming a maniac like Eve.

"_Ten years from now, huh…? I wonder if I'm still myself when that time comes…and I wonder if Maeda has the resources to make a cure…and I wonder what ZECT is thinking considering I saved the world and they might get envious of me…will they taerget me if they deem me dangerous…?_"

By then the HUMVEE parked behind Kyuu and the SOLOMON troopers emerged, pointing their weapons at him, ready to fire, but Kyuu remained calm and confronted them in a normal way and blurted out the first question, surprising the troopers and the others, including Robin.

"Are you from ZECT?"

As the SOLOMON troopers glanced at each other, Karasuma came out and told the troopers to slowly lay their weapons and she approached Kyuu to try and calm him down, seeing that he may not be the threat that they were told about.

"Are you a witch?"

"Uh…I think you're asking the wrong question…isn't a witch a woman dressed in a black gown, wearing a pointed hat and flies on a broom? Why ask me that and who are you people?"

But just as things went smoothly one of the SOLOMON troopers went ablaze and cause panic among the troopers, looking ready to shoot the DDS student until Robin shows up and uses her craft as she detected another craft user. The craft user was hiding behind a bush and has the same power as Robin and the two are fighting fire with fire, but the craft user, also a woman, set the HUMVEE on fire and exploded then she tries to use it on Kyuu, but to her surprise, he was unaffected, and she tried it again, with no results.

"Eh??? What kind of witch are you??? How come my flame power doesn't work on you???"

By then Amon recovered and fired his Orbo-laced gun at the unidentified craft user, which caused her powers to weaken, allowing Kyuu to do a flying kick attack that sends her down on the ground allowing the recovered SOLOMON troopers to fire tranquilizer darts that are also laced with Orbo. As the unidentified craft user is being taken away on another HUMVEE that arrived, Karasuma then saw the DDS notebook as Kyuu picked it up, and uses her craft of psychometry that allows her to touch an object and read the strong emotions and thoughts a person had while holding it, but before she was about to get answers, Kyuu's Parasite Energy kicks in as he sensed approaching NMCs, and the scene shows that frog NMC came out from the bushes and surrounded her and Kyuu and Robin decided to go into action, using her craft powers to fry the frogs, and Kyuu followed suit, since frogs get weaker when dehydrated.

As the carnage ended, one of the SOLOMON troopers got a call from the higher-ups and got a strict order, and so did the other troopers, so they all aimed their weapons at Kyuu, alarming Karasuma and Robin.

"What are you doing???"

"We're sorry, Karasuma…but SOLOMON HQ gave us a direct order…either capture or kill Kyuu Renjou. He's been labeled a "witch" and that he is considered dangerous and must be restrained."

"But he saved our lives…how can HQ do something without consulting us…"

By then three HUMVEES arrived and out came several ZECT Troopers and aimed their weapons at the SOLOMON troopers while Mask Rider TheBee followed and stood in front of Kyuu, shielding him from the line of fire, and a stand-off between two secret organization ensued.

"Sorry, madam…but Kyuu Renjou is under my protection…and you have no right killing him for no reason."

**_To Be Continued…_**

Okay…so the real culprit is caught…or so it seems…and yet Kyuu is now marked a witch by SOLOMON…much to STN-J agents' surprise and dismay…but ECT came in the nick of time…

**_Preview:_**

ZECT vs. SOLOMON…witches vs. Mask Riders…it's a fight fiesta that I'm sure you guys would love to see…and Kyuu gets on the worst end of the bargain…more on that in the next chapter...

Also, I'm inviting you to check out my new Detective School Q fic, **Silent Rage**. It's a mix of sci-fi and thriller, and is a stand-alone fic that is not connected to my other DSQ fics. Check it out as the story is good which would give you thrills and shrills...


	4. Abduction And Ambush

**_Parasite Eve: Aftermath_**

ZECT and STN-J/SOLOMON are getting into a scuffle as they fight over Kyuu Renjou's custody, which is a rather bad sign for our Class Q hero, and as you read along another familiar face is going to show up to further give Kyuu a plentiful of headache to deal with.

- - -

As the unidentified craft user is being taken away on another HUMVEE that arrived, Karasuma then saw the DDS notebook as Kyuu picked it up, and uses her craft of psychometry that allows her to touch an object and read the strong emotions and thoughts a person had while holding it, but before she was about to get answers, Kyuu's Parasite Energy kicks in as he sensed approaching NMCs, and the scene shows that frog NMC came out from the bushes and surrounded her and Kyuu and Robin decided to go into action, using her craft powers to fry the frogs, and Kyuu followed suit, since frogs get weaker when dehydrated.

As the carnage needed, one of the SOLOMON troopers got a call from the higher-ups and got a strict order, and so did the other troopers, so they all aimed their weapons at Kyuu, alarming Karasuma and Robin.

"What are you doing???"

"We're sorry, Karasuma…but SOLOMON HQ gave us a direct order…either capture or kill Kyuu Renjou. He's been labeled a witch and that he is considered dangerous and must be restrained."

"But he saved our lives…how can HQ do something without consulting us…"

By then three HUMVEES arrived and out came several ZECT Troopers and aimed their weapons at the SOLOMON troopers while Mask Rider TheBee followed and stood in front of Kyuu, shielding him from the line of fire, and a stand-off between two secret organization ensued.

"Sorry, madam…but Kyuu Renjou is under my protection…and you have no right killing him for no reason."

- - -

As Karasuma, Amon, Dojima and Robin looked on, the SOLOMON Trooper are poised to duke it out with the ZECT Troopers as TheBee stood in front of Kyuu, shielding him as he can tell that he is being pursued by another organization and assumed that they are after hi only because of his Parasite Energy, and the ZECT field agent is determined to protect him at all cost.

"Is this how you thank this boy after saving Japan from Mitochondria Eve and the Ultimate Being? That's some gratitude you got there…are you after him because of his power? If so, then we won't let you! He's only 15 yet he sacrificed his innocence to save Japan from a powerful threat that would have caused human extinction!"

"We're after him because we were told that he's a witch!"

Dojima countered the accusation which caused TheBee to answer back.

"Isn't a witch a woman dressed in a ling dress and rides on a broom? This is the 21st century. If that's your reasoning, then that's a cheap one. We are from ZECT, and we don't mess with another organization that threatens lives without a justifiable reason. Let me tell you this: Kyuu Renjou is not a witch. He's a normal human who acquired his powers by freak accident, and we'll find a way to cure him. Now if you insist on assaulting him we will be forced to fight back."

One of the SOLOMON troopers went behind a vehicle to contact Zaizen as the other SOLOMON Troopers stood their ground, awaiting the order to move on with the assault, which further resulted in a stand-off, but then another person showed up, dressed liker a British punk though he is Japanese. He is a witch and looked ready to party.

"Well, well…a costumed party…can I join in…in a little violent way?"

Before the two squads of troopers could reply, the unidentified witch displayed his craft, that of an explosion similar to a napalm bombing, which incinerated five o the Solomon Troopers. Amon and the rest went behind a vehicle to seek cover as ZECT Troopers went into action and fired their laser rifles, but the unidentified witch displayed another of his craft, which he could create a force field to shield himself from frontal attacks, and used his napalm craft to decimate 10 ZECT Troopers, despite the armors that the ZECT Troopers are using.

"Kyuu…stay back…we're dealing with another kind of situation…though at least this guy's superhuman…not a product of Mitochondrial cell…leave this to me as you might not survive this even with your powers…!"

TheBee went ahead and tries to get towards the attacker but the witch used his Napalm craft to counterattack, and thanks to TheBee's Masked Form (his bulky armor), he has enough protection, but since TheBee's attacks aren't long-ranged based, the unidentified witch can use his telekinesis craft to levitate his metallic target around for fun and for use.

"Mmm…while I do love honey…I don't tolerate bee stings, but you do have use for me…now let me use you before you use me…you'd make a good flyswatter to get rid of these pests…"

Using his telekinesis craft the witch used TheBee as a swatter and used him to collide with the SOLOMON and ZECT Troopers, and Karasuma and the rest couldn't afford to get closer since they can se that he is using telekinesis. Kyuu looks on and knew he had to do something so he sneaked behind him and used a low-level pyrokinetic attack to at least distract the witch to release his hold on TheBee, and the witch as quite surprised to see another "witch", though he has no idea that the DDS student isn't really one.

"So…you're a witch too…why not join me so we can take over Japan?"

"And let me tell you this…I'm not a witch…I'm just a teenager trying to live a normal life…"

"Look here, kid…I'm trying to…wait…now I remember…you're that kid who fought that purple baby and that mutant bitch at the Tokyo Tower…yeah…I get it now…look, join me and I can get you anything you want…just say the word and together…we can create our own gang of witches…and then we can…"

Thanks to Kyu's distraction, Karasuma, Amon and Dojima, along with the remaining SOLOMON troopers, opened fire with rubber bullets laced with Orbo, and knocked down the witch as well as dampening his craft, though he's alive and is now being picked up. As THeBee and Kyuu looks on, the other SOLOMON Troopers are ready to apprehend Kyuu but ten one of the troopers got a call from Zaizen.

"Forget the boy. Just take the witch that showed up and bring him to the factory. That's an order."

With that, the SOLOMON Troopers picked up the witch and boarded their HUMVEE and left, with Karasuma bowing at Kyuu and apologized for the misunderstanding and left along with the rest, but not before Robin glanced at Kyuu before leaving as well. As SOLOMON left, TheBee had Kyuu escorted home with ZECT Troopers guarding him against any possible attacks. By 30 minutes Kyuu was home and the HUMVEE left as it head back to ZECT HQ.

- - -

At the Factory, the witch is being loaded inside one of the huge cylinders while one of the SOLOMON Troopers told Zaizen about what they found out, which gave him an ulterior interest.

"Hmm…if that's so, then we must find him and capture him secretly as possible…and we can't afford to cross path with that ZECT…their technology is a step ahead of us…and we can't afford to get caught…we'll have to find a way to deal with them so we can get this Kyuu Renjou's powers to our advantage…I don't want to rely on witches powers just to strengthen Orbo…"

"Sir…perhaps we can use the captive witches as bait…brainwash them and use them to cause trouble…we managed to learn that ZECT is based in Shibuya. While they are busy…we can use our troopers to apprehend Kyuu Renjou."

"Good. Let's commence the plan."

- - -

At STN-J HQ, the following day, Michael was downloading data on his PC as the rest are awaiting the results, as they wanted to know more about ZECT, until Chief Inspector Tosaka came and told them what he gathered so far about ZECT, and Karasume was quite surprised that they had no idea that another secret organization like that existed.

"…quite surprising to say…this ZECT has connection to various law enforcement agencies in Japan…similar to ours though I presume that by now ZECT has learned about us…fighting them might not be advisable…"

"By now they know our agenda if they did found out about us…"

Amon replied, and indeed, ZECT learned about SOLOMON and STN-J, and their role in Japan, which is apprehending "witches", though ZECt chose not to put too much importance on it as they are focused on finding and exterminating remaining NMCs within their vicinity. But they did have a few issues, such as why they are after Kyuu, but the council had little concern over this and opted to ignore this fact.

-

At the Renjou house, Ryu, Kyo and Mrs. Renjou were baffled at what Kyuu told them, and that the so-called "witches" are roaming in the streets, which she dismisses it as "preposterous", while Ryu and Kyo were quite skeptical on whether they should ask Principal Dan about this or not. By then they are now leaving home for DDS, and Kyo was the first to leave, unaware that a HUMVEE is parked which belonged to SOLOMON, and it slowly started to follow Kyo as he cruised on his motorcycle. As the HUMVEE left, Kyuu and Ryu were the next to leave, not noticing anything as they took a shortcut to get to DDS faster to get there on time.

- - -

As the day went on, things went peaceful at DDS, and not a single call from ZECT came, which is good for Kyuu, as he wanted a peaceful day free from NMC attacks and to spend his time with Megumi. However, the HUMVEE that was following Kyo, was parked near a parking lot outside DDS, awaiting for Kyo to come out, as they mistook him for Kyuu, ignoring the fact that Kyo's front hair was dyed yellow while the rest was colored green.

By 17:00, Kyuu was heading home with Ryu as Class Q had just solved a rather minor case, but they didn't complained as they saved a life and caught the culprits, but then someone was watching them nearby, and it was Narutaki. He hasn't give up on Kyuu, and is determined to kill him no matter what.

"_Hmph…I'll kill you here and now as I can't wait for Ryoma Echizen to go after you…but a pair of my summoned assassins will deal with you…and this time you won't take another step to freedom…_"

- - -

An hour later, it was nighttime and Kyo had just left DDS after doing a report, and he was boarding his motorcycle and went to the road, sighing as he had just spent the day without getting an assigned case, and should have hang out with Kanata and Kite, but then decided to pay a visit to Sakurako Yukihira. Even though they were "publicly a couple", he wanted to ask her if their "relationship" should be real or stick with the charade. As he was nearing Yukihira's neighborhood, the HUMVEE blocked his way and Kyo's bike collided, causing him to be thrown out, and hit the ground. As he removed his helmet to get a view, the HUMVEE door opened and a net was thrown, and the twin brother of Kyuu was caught and dragged inside.

"HEY! WHAT THE FUCKING HELL IS THIS??!!!"

The younger Renjou didn't get a reply as he was tranquilized and the HUMVEE left, leaving only the wrecked motorcycle and discarded helmet behind, not bothering to clear up the mess, confident that no one can track them.

-

As Kyuu and Ryu are walking, he "sensed" that someone close to him is in danger and told Ryu that he should call make a cal home to see if someone is okay, but Ryu said he should relax, however, relaxation didn't came as Narutaki summoned someone from another parallel world as a dimensional wall appeared, and someone came out from the "barrier", as this someone is clad in white armor with violet ornaments, armed with a jetpack and tonfa guns and has a Greek symbol of Psi, and pointed a finger at Kyuu, which surprised the two Class Q students.

"Kyuu…isn't that..??"

"It can't be! He's already dead!"

The armored person in question was none other than **Mask Rider Psyga**, who was brought here from the **World of Faiz**. Psyga stood before the two DDS students before doing a slit throat gesture and aimed it at Kyuu.

Psyga (speaking in English): "Hello…good to see you. I see that you survived…not bad…if so…it means that you're an Orphenoch. If so, I'll waste you. After all…taking care of you…is also part of my job."

Kyu and Ryu braced themselves as Psyga is getting ready to make an assault, unaware that Kyo is being abducted by SOLOMON. Narutaki grinned as the "show" is about to commence.

**_To Be Continued…_**

Kyuu's saved…but again in trouble.

Kyo's also in trouble, picked up by SOLOMON after mistaking him for Kyuu…

Psyga's back…if only for a cameo appearance…

**_Preview:_**

The Renjou brothers struggle to get out of their predicament while Class Q and R learned that Kyo's in danger, and are now going to track him down.

**_Note:_**

The character who appeared in the end of this chapter is Mask Rider Psyga. He appeared previously in my past Detective School Q fic, "**Paradise Lost**". Though he is already dead, I brought him here because he was taken from that particular "world", hence he remained "alive" since he was brought in, and in that particular time, Kyuu was killed in the World Of Faiz. For more info, see Paradise Lost fic for a better understanding


	5. SOLOMON's Plans Rescue Plans

**_Parasite Eve: Aftermath_**

Kyo's been kidnapped as SOLOMON Troopers mistook him for Kyuu and took him to the Factory to have his powers examined, though this would mean big trouble once they realized their mistake, but this would open a window of opportunity to lure out the "real". Kyuu.

Meanwhile Kyuu has problems of his own as the enigmatic Narutaki (from **_Decade_**) tries to harass Kyu again and summoned a character from my past fic and deals with him in a fatal way…

- - -

An hour later, it was nighttime and Kyo had just left DDS after doing a report, and he was boarding his motorcycle and went to the road, sighing as he had just spent the day without getting an assigned case, and should have hang out with Kanata and Kite, but then decided to pay a visit to Sakurako Yukihira. Even though they were "publicly a couple", he wanted to ask her if their "relationship" should be real or stick with the charade. As he was nearing Yukihira's neighborhood, the HUMVEE blocked his way and Kyo's bike collided, causing him to be thrown out, and hit the ground. As he removed his helmet to get a view, the HUMVEE door opened and a net was thrown, and the twin brother of Kyuu was caught and dragged inside.

"HEY! WHAT THE FUCKING HELL IS THIS??!!!"

The younger Renjou didn't get a reply as he was tranquilized and the HUMVEE left, leaving only the wrecked motorcycle and discarded helmet behind, not bothering to clear up the mess, confident that no one can track them.

- - -

As Kyuu and Ryu are walking, he "sensed" that someone close to him is in danger and told Ryu that he should call make a cal home to see if someone is okay, but Ryu said he should relax, however, relaxation didn't came as Narutaki summoned someone from another parallel world as a dimensional wall appeared, and someone came out from the "barrier", as this someone is clad in white armor with violet ornaments, armed with a jetpack and tonfa guns and has a Greek symbol of Psi, and pointed a finger at Kyuu, which surprised the two Class Q students.

"Kyuu…isn't that..??"

"It can't be! He's already dead!"

The armored person in question was none other than **Mask Rider Psyga**, who was brought here from the **World of Faiz**. Psyga stood before the two DDS students before doing a slit throat gesture and aimed it at Kyuu.

Psyga (speaking in English): "Hello…good to see you. I see that you survived…not bad…if so…it means that you're an Orphenoch. If so, I'll waste you. After all…taking care of you…is also part of my job."

Kyu and Ryu braced themselves as Psyga is getting ready to make an assault, unaware that Kyo is being abducted by SOLOMON.

- - -

Back at Yukihira's neighborhood, Sakurako Yukihira was walking home with Hayato Shirimane escorting her, and while she does enjoy his company, she was unaware of what her classmate is thinking as the magician/DDS student has been harboring feelings for her but then had to do some investigation of his own after managing to find out that the so-called relationship between her and Kyo Renjou was just a charade, but he also learned that she's been spending time with the younger Renjou ad decided to find out if she do have feelings for him or just playing with him. This is his chance to get closer to her.

"Um, Yukihira-san…can I ask you a question?

"Which is…?"

"Is your relationship with Kyo Renjou true or just a part of the act?"

The pretty Class A beauty stopped at her tracks at the sudden question, as she recalled that her relationship with Kyo was supposed to be a front just to stop the fanboys and fangirls from harassing them, but then in the past few months her feelings for Kyo have evolved, and during Kyuu's "death", she comforted the younger Renjou and ended up making love to him at the Renjou house, though she didn't regret it, and with Shirimane asking him that, this caused her to have a mental debate…who does she have feelings for: Shirimane or Kyo?

"Why do you ask me of that?"

"Did some investigation and I learned that it was all just an act to get away from your admirers. To be honest with you, I have feelings for you, and I know that Kyo's using you to get those fangirls away from him…"

"What…did…you…say…???"

She was getting agitated at what she just heard, and knew it wasn't true. Kyo never used her as it was the F-4 who started this, and she felt that Shirimane's assumption was uncalled for.

"That's unfair of you! Kyo never uses me! It's not in his way! He's innocent on this! He cares for me that much! Much as I care for him! You have no right accusing him of that! Take it from me…he looks out for me…even though he doesn't show it!"

"Are you saying…? Darn it! You have to move on! You're hanging out with him because he resembles Kyuu! Sans the front blond hair and the rest of his green hair, he's just a Kyuu look-alike! Why not go out with me? I can make you…"

SLAP!

A hard slap on Shirimane's face can be heard, and the magician/Class A member stood in shock at seeing her angry face, blushing, but angry, and tears slowly fell from her face, offended by what she just heard, though it was true on his part.

"You're right…I did get attracted to him because he resembled Kyuu…but as time passed by, I realized that Kyo is different from his elder twin brother in many ways! His personality is a stark contrast to Kyuu…he's serious-minded…he curses a lot…he has a knack for light beer in cans…he rides a motorcycle…gets angered easily…always beat up Kyuu when he does something stupid…he hates perverted acts…but he does care for me! When I got gang-raped by Pluto, Kyo was the first to be at my side and helped me out to overcome the trauma! That's how he differs from Kyuu! So you have no right telling me that he's just a carbon copy of the Class Q leader…and he's Kyo because he's Kyo!"

Shirimane clenched his fists as he realized that he made her cry, but still refused to let himself concede and is determined to win her heart from Kyo, but then they saw several bystanders circling around a motorcycle near her house, and when the two Class A members went towards it, they saw a helmet being laid on the ground, and when Shirimane saw the DDS notebook, he checked it out and Yukiira looked at it, and worry struck her face, realizing who the owner is due to the name written on it.

- - -

Still at the streets of Tokyo, Kyuu assumed his Orphenoch form to battle Psyga in the air but then the white-armored attacker, with the Greek symbol Psi, was a step ahead of him, mainly because of his jet pack and armed with automatic tonfa guns, he was making fun of Kyuu, blasting him away to make sure he doesn't get too close, and Kyuu knew that he had to do something and fired his father missiles from his wings, but Psyga flew over them and fired again, and this time it struck Kyuu on the head, disorienting him and fell down.

"Hah! You're down! Even though you're an Orphenoch, you won't win! After all…you're only human! So bow down to me and die!"

Ryu had to think fast in order to save Kyuu, so he looked around to see a passing cop and went towards him, showed his DDS badge and took his gun, and fired at the wiring from an electrical force, causing the wire to "dance" and wrapped around Psyga's jetpack, shorting out its mechanism and fell down, though he wasn't harmed. He saw Ryu did this and took out his Tonfa guns and converted them into Tonfa laser blades.

"That's foul! Now I'm going to kill you!"

By then Kyu recovered his composure and saw Ryu about to be attacked, so he changed into his Parasite form and unleashed his strongest attack, which was a powerful blast of Parasite Energy, reducing Psyga to dust, his "Emperor Belt" was destroyed with it. Narutaki was angered but opted to retreat, disappearing within a dimensional wall.

"_This isn't the end, Kyuu Renjou…I'll see to it that you're dead…along with the other Kyuu incarnations…!_"

As Kyuu reverted back to normal, he went to Ryu's side and the Class Q member assured to his best friend that he is unharmed, but then Ryu's cellphone rang and he answered it, and then he told Kyuu the situation, which made him worried. The two Class Q members raced towards Yukihira's neighborhood. Kyuu contacted some of the other DDS sections he could find as their help is needed, while Ryu contacted Fujima as he figured that he is the only ZECT agent he could trust with, anticipating that the higher-ups from ZECT might ignore their pleas of help, and then the blue-haired bishounen made an emergency call to DDS, unaware that Kotaro Nanami had already witnessed Kyo's abduction.

- - -

Thirty minutes later, Kyuu, Ryu, are just outside Yukihira's house as Kinta was the first to arrive after getting Kyuu's emergency text message. Rkia Nonoka and Henry Wong of Class T were the next to follow along with Class F and Kanata Saionji and Junior Makuhari of Class R being the latest to arrive, and then Fujima was the last to arrive, and he knew this is an emergency, and had to sneak out as he figured that arguing his case to the "council" would only delay him.

After hearing Yukihira's words as well as getting accounts from some eyewitnesses about seeing a HUMVEE making its way out of the neighborhood in a fast speed, the former basketball high school player can guess who is behind this.

"No doubt about it…the action behind Kyo's abduction came from SOLOMON. We did some underground hacking investigation and we found out about them…as well as their connection to its Tokyo branch, STN-J. When we first encountered them, they were after Kyuu, as they presumed that he's a witch, but then we felt that there's more to this than meets the eye."

Renamon and Terriermon, Rika and Henry's Digimon partners, glanced at each other, wondering why some secret organization would brand Kyuu a witch, as all they knew about what a "witch" is, but after Fujima explained to the two Digimons about the "witches" of today's era, the rest wondered why they took Kyo with them, and Fujima came with a very disturbing theory.

"They mistook Kyo for Kyuu because he is identical to Kyuu. Perhaps they failed to learn a fact that Kyuu has a twin brother, which would no doubt cause SOLOMON to get frenzied once they realized that they picked the wrong Renjou. Also, it seems that STN-J may have been misled."

"Misled?"

"Yes, Kyuu…The ones who responded to a scene way back were having doubts on whether you're a witch or not, but then the soldiers in SWAT suits aimed their weapons at you and proclaimed that you're a witch. I say this might be just an act on SOLOMON's part since they should already know that you defeated Mitochondria Eve and the Ultimate Being three months ago, so I believe that their intention in apprehending you has an ulterior motive."

"But…what would they want from me?"

"Your powers. I believe that SOLOMON knew that your powers are not based on witchcraft, and they decided to try and duplicate your powers for their own benefit. By now they might have realized that they took the wrong person so they'll be sending their troopers to find you, so we must be prepared. This is going to be dangerous, and not only is your life at stake, but also your younger twin brother."

"I understand."

"Good. Everyone…we should make some contingency plans in preparations on rescuing Kyo."

The DDS students available nodded in approval and Yukihira then invited them to go inside her house to give them sanctuary so that Kyuu can be hidden and then establish a rescue plan to save Kyo. Shirimane was getting insecure on Yukihira's putting her attention on Kyo, wondering what she sees in him and why would she risk so much to save him when the others can do their part.

"_When this is over…I'll confront that Kyo…and see what he really has intentions for Sakurako…I won't let a Kyuu look-alike take her away…and I'll see to it that he'll be embarrassed and leave her alone…_"

- - -

At the Factory, Zaizen was quite pissed at what he just got. Kyo was now awakened and began cursing bad words at him and told him that he is not Kyuu, and added that his twin brother is not a witch, further cementing the fact that the SOLOMON Troopers took the wrong person by mistake, especially after the machine did not detect any power from the younger Renjou.

Kyo: "Listen up, you geezer! My brother Kyuu is not a witch…and he's definitely a Harry Potter wannabe! I bet you know that he defeated Mitochondria Eve and become interested in his powers! But you won't have it! So knock it off and leave us alone! Asshole!!! Motherfucker! Impotent idiot! Go blow your job!"

Zaizen: "You morons! I already showed you Kyuu Renjou's photo! You took someone who looked just like him! Now the REAL Kyuu Renjou may have noticed it and we'll have harder time tracing him! Why did I pay you useless oafs…"

Scientist: "Perhaps all is not lost, sir…we still have a trump card in our hands…"

Zaizen: "Really?"

Scientist: "If the REAL Kyuu knows about the situation, he'll go looking for this boy…and if he does, we can set him up for a trap…I managed to trace his phone number and get his mother to call him, and then we can goad him into making a deal to meet us in exchange for that boy's freedom…"

Zaizen: "Very well…"

Kyo gritted his teeth at what he just heard and now he has to think of a way to get out and warn Kyuu of the impending ambush, but he is stuck as he is currently strapped on a stretcher.

**_To Be Continued…_**

Kyuu's saved…but again in trouble as SOLOMON have realized their mistake but still go on with their plans to capture the Class Q leader.

Kyo's also in trouble, picked up by SOLOMON after mistaking him for Kyuu…and now he's about to be used as a bait to lure Kyuu into coming towards a planned trap…

**_Preview:_**

SOLOMON contacts Kyuu and makes a deal to meet him…and demanded that he comes to the proposed meeting place…alone. Will Kyuu bite the bait…? Or does he have a back-up plan?


	6. Kyuu To The Rescue, The Hurricane Way

**_Parasite Eve: Aftermath_**

Sorry for the late update as I was so entangled with **Seeds of Agito** that I forgotten about this fic, so I'll be following it up as the available DDS make some contingency plans to rescue Kyo, and once you read this chapter below you'll be in a big surprise as Kyuu pull a stunt that would sure to tickle your funny bones.

- - -

At the Factory, Zaizen glances at the younger Renjou, and is very, very pissed. The SOLOMON troopers brought the wrong Kyuu despite the obvious fact that Kyo's hair was enough to give the troopers the realization that they got the wrong person (while Kyo's hair was the same as Kyuu's, his hair color is what set him apart from his elder twin brother, as the center portion of his hair was dyed yellow while the rest is dark green).

Kyo's clothing is another fact that would have tipped them off (black sleeveless shirt with a white cross emblem, dark jeans, white rubber shoes, biker pants, white sports jacket, and a pair of bier gloves),but obviously the troopers failed to notice this as they at that tie, had no idea that Kyuu had a twin brother. The lead scientist explained these facts to Zaizen which seem to calm h a little.

"Now that we have this twin brother of Kyuu…what are we going to do with him?"

"We wait."

"We are going to what???"

"Trust me, sir…by now Kyuu Renjou have figured it out that his twin brother is missing and that he'll no doubt suspect us…also…here's this Renjou's cellphone…we'll call him and make a ransom-like demand…with this boy our hostage, Kyuu Renju will be forced to do our bidding."

"Very well…call him."

"NII-SAN WON'T GIVE IN TO DEMANDS TO THE LIKES OF YOU, YOU SCIENTIFIC SHITHEADS!!!! GO TO YOUR CHEMISTRY CLASS AND FUCK OFF!!!!"

"My, my…how bold of you…to bad once we have your brother…we won't be needing you…"

"You…"

"Yes…?"

"WHY NOT GO MASTURBATE ON YOUR TEST TUBE AND DIE, YOU IMPOTENT MONKEY! TOO BAD YOUR WHITE HAIR MATCHES THE COLOR OF YOUR PUBIC HAIR, YOU PEDOPHILE!!! AT LEAST I REGULARLY SHAVED MINE SO I WON'T LOOKED LIKE A HAIRY GORILLA LIKE YOU!!!"

That took Zaizen by surprise and is pissed off, but the lead scientist laughed it off and told his boss to ignore it, which Zaizen did. Both left the room leaving Kyo struggling to get out of his bind.

- - -

At the Yukihira house, Class F, R, C and T are assembled and are wondering what steps they should take in order to find where Kyo is being held, while Shiramine was already getting a bit insecure at seeing how she is talking to Kyuu on where to start finding Kyo, but then Kyuu's cellphone rang and he answered it, and the others glanced closer as Kyuu secretly opened the cellphone's speaker for the others to hear.

"Listen up, Kyuu Renjou. I have your tin brother which we mistook him for you and we know that you figured out we took him…and we know you'll do anything to get him back."

"Yeah…you're the guys who branded me a witch…and big mistake you made taking my brother…too bad he doesn't have Mitochondrial Cells like I do."

"If you want him back…come to this place that we'll tell you…alone. Unless you want anything happen to your twin brother. Fair enough? Better not play games with us…"

"…fine. If I do come alone…what about Kyo? Will you let him go?"

"Very well….we have no use for him after you come to us."

"Is he fine?"

"Here…"

"NII-SAN!!!! THE CREEPS NAME IS ZAIZEN…HE WANTS YOUR CELLS TO CREATE A WEAPON TO ERADICATE WITCHES!!!! HE'S A PEDOPHILE WHO HAS A KNACK FOR MINORS!!!!"

"Shut up, you…!"

"GO WHACK OFF ON YOUR TEST TUBE, YOU DIRTY OLD MAN!!!! I'M BETTING YOUR BALLS ARE AS BLACK AS YOUR ARMPIT!!!!!!!"

The line was cut before the meeting location can be said, but the tension seem to lighten up, as almost everyone started giggling at what Kyo had just said. They're glad that he was fine but now comes the hard part as to how to outsmart the SOLOMON troopers and follow them to their lair. It was then that Kyuu got an idea.

"I think I know what to do…"

Everyone glances at Kyuu, wondering what idea the Class Q leader has in mind.

- - -

At the Shinjuku Park, Kyuu was waiting at the center of the park, wondering what will happen next, and in the next moment the HUMVEE arrived and out came the SOLOMON troopers, and all of them surrounded the Class Q leader, but they were hesitant since they at first captured the wrong Kyuu, but Kyuu began to float and then set the bench on fire before coming down and raised his hands in a surrendering gesture, which the troopers have confirmed that this was indeed Kyuu, and they pointed their guns at him, motioning him to board the HUMVEE and sped off.

- - -

Thirty minutes later, at the Factory, Zaizen was taking of his leather glove that was on his right hand, after spending 20 minutes punching and slapping Kyo, taking pleasure I getting even for the mockery he got from the younger Renjou, though Kyo is still not giving up, despite his swelling face, and busted nose and lips, blood stained on his jacket.

"Koff-koff…is that…all you got?? I'm betting that you couldn't rub your butt-hole without your gloves, you fat asshole…how old are you??? 30? 40? 50? Or you suffering from sexual Down Syndrome?"

"NNNGGGGRRR…I can't wait to kill you once I have your twin brother, you…"

At this point the SOLOMON troopers arrived and Kyuu was there, which the SOLOMON founder rubbed his hands as he now has the "power" he has been wanting to rid Japan of witches, but then noticed something and grabbed Kyuu's face, which turn out to be a latex mask, and the "Kyuu" turn out to be Takato Matsuda of Class T.

"What is this???"

"Sir…we were sure he is Kyuu Renjou…he even displayed powers as you described to us…"

"He must be a Witch! Get him before…"

"Um…I'm not a witch…what they saw was…special effects…"

Then the speakers from computers of the Factory began to emit static sounds followed by a voice that boomed afterwards, surprising everyone inside Factory.

"**STAND BACK…THERE'S A HURRICANE COMING THROUGH…**"

Then trumpets played in a patriotic theme and someone jumped in, landing in front of Zaizen, and Zaizen glanced at the intruder, and is now sure that this is the REAL Kyuu, but this time Kyuu is dressed in a costume. He is dressed as **The Hurricane**. Kyuu was wearing a black mask, his costume consists of sleeveless tights shirt, wrestling tights pants, colored black and green, but instead of an "H", the chest symbol o his upper garment had the capital "K" engraved. Ad is also wearing a cape, colored green.

"Listen up, you scientific dimwits…surrender now unless I shove you sorry butts back to your armpits…and I'll do it bit by bit…and believe me…it'll be a very sure hit…so it's better if you start to quit…"

Zaizen was taken aback at what Kyuu is doing, and Kyo stared wide-eyed at what he is seeing.

"_What the fuck is nii-san up to??? And what's with the get-up??? Now I don't know if he's here to save me or humiliate me…_"

**_To Be Continued…_**

Loks like Kyuu did outsmarted the SOLOMON troopers, as the Kyuu they got was Takato in disguise, but how did Kyuu got inside undetected?

And what's with Kyuu dressed as the Hurricane???

**_Preview:_**

SOLOMON now takes the fight with the combined forces of DDS and ZECT, which would lead to its conclusion, and I'll reveal to you how Kyuu came up with the plan of sneaking inside Factory undetected…and see a quite serious love triangle as Shiramine confronts Kyo regarding his "relationship" with Yukihira.


	7. Kyo Rescued, Destruction of the Factory

**_Parasite Eve: Aftermath_**

SOLOMON and ZECT are about to collide as Kyu managed to infiltrate the Factory, and is now in, going to save his younger twin brother, Kyo, but then there's a situation which he and Takato Matsuda of Class T being surrounded by SOLOMON troopers, with Takato revealed as disguising as Kyuu while Kyuu…dressed as former **WWE** wrestler the **Hurricane**, so expect some comic relief moments here before the actual fight begins.

- - -

At the Factory, Zaizen glances at the scene where Takato is shown removing the ripped latex mask as it turn out he was disguising as Kyuu while the REAL Kyuu entered the Factory, dressed as the Hurricane. ZAizen wondered what the Class Q leader is up to seeing his actual target dressed in a costume, though he seems confident that only two teenagers are here, unaware of what's happening around him.

- - -

Outside of the Factory, several meters away from the main entrance, a HUMVE is parked and the scene shifts inside as Fujima, Hyuga, Tsubasa, Class F, Class T and Class F are watching the monitors as they are able to get footage of what's inside the factory. They have to admit, Kyuu's plan worked and they are glad he came up with a brilliant plan to sneak in.

**_- - - FLASHBACK - - -_**

Thirty minutes ago, Kyuu told everyone an idea on how to get inside Zaizen's lair without arousing suspicion and that he needed a volunteer so that their plans can be executed, which Kyuu chose Takato as the volunteer, which he seemed nervous at first but after hearing out the plans, and encouragement from the F-4, he agreed to it, and then told the rest of his other ideas. Then everything is set.

At Shinjuku park, Takato was dressed as "Kyuu" and waited until the HUMVEE from SOLOMON arrived and all of its troopers came out, but while trying to see if this was the real Kyuu, the REAL Kyuu, who was hidden in another bush, secretly used his Parasite powers and performed levitation to levitate the FAKE Kyuu, while using his pyrokinesis to give the troopers a "SHOW" to convince the troopers that they got their target, so they moved in.

While the troopers, including the driver, are focused on FAKE Kyuu, the REAL Kyuu, along with Renamon and Terriermon, sneaked and hid underneath the HUMVEE as the FAKE Kyuu is being loaded inside and the vehicle began moving out, with the HUMVEE of ZECT are waiting for the tracking device to register, and in three minutes they got the signal and secretly followed the other HUMVEE and soon they arrived near the Factory.

There they await for Renamon and Terriermon to do their parts, as the troopers escorted "Kyuu" away, and with the coast clear, the two Digiomons sneaked around, planting CCTV cameras at vital areas so ZECT could get a view of what they need to know.

**_- - - END FLASHBACK - - -_**

Within minutes, three HUMVEES arrived and ZECT Troopers are now awaiting Fujima's orders to storm the building, as Fujima watches the scene on the CCTV, hoping that Kyuu and Takato would safely rescue Kyo.

- - -

Meanwhile, Kyo sweat-dropped at seeing his elder twin brother masquerading as the WWE wrestler, the Hurricane, even imitating his voice accent, though the following conversation seem to give him more anxiety instead of hope, worried that Kyuu might provoke Zaizen to kill him and steal his powers.

Kyuu (voicing the Hurricane): "Now then, you science misfit…release that boy…"

Zaizen: "And WHY would I do that…?"

Kyuu (voicing the Hurricane): "Because…he is not…a sex toy…"

Kyo and Takato stared wide eyed at hearing this, while inside the HUMVEE, Yukihira stared wide-eyed, while the F-4 bursts out laughing.

Zaizen: "Do you know what you're getting yourself in? and which place do you think you came from, pray tell? You think you can clown your way out of this predicament?"

Kyuu (as the Hurricane): "Of course I can…about where I came from…do you know where I came from?"

Zaizen: "Okay…where…?"

Kyuu (as the Hurricane): "From the galaxy far-far away…from the distant planet called yesterday and today…in a solar system called Monday through Sunday…a very last hurray…where you turn out to be a gay…"

Zaizen: "You brat…you think I'll let you insult me? What can you do to get out here?"

Kyuu (as the Hurricane): "Simple…super powers!"

Zaizen: "Men…"

One of the SOLOMON Troopers aimed a gun at Kyo's head, and the situation became tense at the ZECT's HUMVEE, but Kyuu did something which further added heat to the already tense situation…hilariously.

Kyuu (as the Hurricane): "That's no way to aim his head…allow me to guide you…"

Kyuu opened Kyo's pants zipper and gently guided the gun nozzle inside Kyo's pants, and the tip is now aimed at Kyo's "birdie", and the younger Renjou is now "petrified" with apprehension.

Kyo: "NII-SAN!!! WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING???!!!"

Kyuu (as the Hurricane): "Relax…I'm giving you a superhero circumcision…you won't be a closet virgin anymore…"

Kyo: "STOP POKING AROUND…"

Kyuu (as the Hurricane): "poke-poke-poke…"

Grabbing the gun nozzle, Kyuu pokes the nozzle onto his younger twin brother's "birdie", earning another fright and shouting from Kyo, while Takato sweat-drops at the scene.

Kyo: "WHEN I GET OUT OF HERE…I'LL BLOW OFF YOUR BALLS, YOU FUCKING MORON!!!! I SWEAR…I'LL CASTRATE YOUR SORRY DICK AND FRY YOUR EGGS!!!!"

Zaizen has seen enough and wanted to extract Kyuu's DNA, and ordered the troopers to capture Kyuu, but Kyuu wagged a finger which everyone became a bit cautious.

Kyuu (as the Hurricane): "Uh, uh, uh…you want my DNA? You'll have to get through his way…"

Zaizen: "And who's way is it?"

Then the radios of Factory blared as a voice announcer spoke followed by a theme song, which surprised everyone, even Kyo, but Takato rolled his eyes, knowing what this means, wondering if this would help matters or complicate it.

"**Another challenge for the Green Hornet, his aide Kato, and their rolling arsenal, the Black Beauty. On police records a wanted criminal, the Green Hornet is really Britt Reid, owner and publisher of The Daily Sentinel; his dual identity known only to his secretary, and to the district attorney. And now, to protect the rights and lives of decent citizens, rides the Green Hornet!**"

At that point, two teenagers came to Kyuu's side, one dressed as a man in tuxedo and trench coat and the other is smaller, dressed as a chauffer, both wore masks. It turn out to be Daisuke Motomiya and Iori Hida of Class C, with Daisuke dressed as the **Green Hornet** and Iori as **Kato**, and Kyo sweat-dropped at seeing this and lay back…feeling like he's losing hope of being rescued from his predicament.

Iori: "_I wonder why I agreed to this…I looked stupid and all I can do is kendo…not aikido…_"

At the HUMVEE outside, Fujima sighed as the rest of the DDS students, save for Yukihira, were laid on the floor, laughing out loud, and Fujima couldn't help but smile, seeing the tense atmosphere is being replaced by calm and serene order, and recalled that Kyu has a plan to save the day. He glanced back at the monitor to see how this turn out.

"ZECT Troopers…get ready…we could go inside any moment now…"

- - -

Zaizen was getting agitated, as two more intruders got inside, and are wearing costume, and ordered the troopers to search the entire Factory for any intruders while confronting the teenagers.

Zaizen: "Alright…what is this??? A cosplay??? You think I'm playing games with you low life? I can kill you right here and right now…"

Kyuu (as the Hurricane): "…and do the bow-wow-wow…"

Zaizen: "You…"

Daisuke (as the Green Hornet): "Zaizen…a scum like you don't deserve to live…and now you'll feel the sting of a hornet…want a demonstration…?"

Zaizen was a bit surprised, but was confident that things will go his way so he accepted the threat and dared Daisuke to make his dare, seeing them as a mere teenage weaklings, seeing that they're weaponless.

Zaizen: "You think you're cosplay would intimidate me? Show me what you can do…"

Daisuke (as the Green Hornet): "Kato…if you'd please…"

"Kato" slowly approaches Zaizen, and Zaizen was cool, seeing a small teen walking towards him, and expected him to make a fool out of himself, but then "Kato" took out a black-covered kendo stick and whacked Zaizen on the head and then attacked the other SOLOMON troopers, briefly starting a melee, but then the SOLOMON troopers took out their guns and order was restored, but then the "Hurricane" took out what appeared to be an ancient dagger, and waved it in front of him.

"Zaizen…before I give my DNA to you…allow me a final request for me to do…"

"Grr…what is it then…?"

"Allow me to play a tune of surrender…"

"…fine…but no tricks…"

And the "Hurricane" held the dagger like a flute and started to play it like a flute, blowing what seemed like a majestic horn-like sound, and within over a minute an alarm was blaring. Zaizen checked the monitor where one of the guards contacted him in an alarmed manner.

"What's wrong???"

"Sir…an armored mecha Godzilla-like thing is slowly waling its way here…"

"What???"

Turning on the monitors, Zaizen saw what is shown outside the gates of the Factory. It was Takato's Digimon partner, Guilmon, in an armored suit, and is cosplaying as the **Dragonzord**, and has smashed its way through the fence and SOLOMON Troopers are intercepting it, but "Dragonzord" fired "missiles" from its finger tips, disabling the troopers and went towards the wall of Factory, and spins himself around while his "tail" smashes it and formed a huge hole, and then he entered it, where SOLOMON troopers are dispatched to take care of the intruder.

Zaizen was taken aback by this and the distraction allowed "Kato" to pick the locks on Kyo's binds and the younger Renjou broke free, and the "Hurricane" and "Green Hornet" began to take down the troopers while Renamon joins in. Terriermon then evolved into **Rapidmon** and a firefight ensued, which Zaizen attempted to flee, and the "Hurricane" goes after him.

Meanwhile, Fujima had the ZECT Troopers storm Factory, and within several minutes ZECT forces slowly captured the Factory, but then Zaizen secretly activated the self-destruct mechanism which will go off in 120 seconds, but the "Hurricane" saw the timer, and opted to flee, but as Zaizen was about to shoot Kyuu down, he accidentally slipped, and fell onto the bars of the stairway, and his tuxedo got stuck and he is unable to free himself.

As everyone evacuated, the Factory exploded and all are killed, while ZECT forces escaped unharmed. At the Yukihira house, it was a lively reunion of sorts, as Kyo pummeled Kyuu for humiliating him back there and the others had to pry the brothers apart, though Yukihira herself hugged Kyo in relief, making Shiramine jealous, and decided to confront him alone when given the chance, still not giving up on her.

"_I'm not giving up…I'll make sure I'll expose you for using her because you're trying to escape those DDS fangirls…_"

**_To Be Concluded…_**

A comedy and action…and all are safe…except that Kyo has one "last" battle to attend to…

**_Preview:_**

Shiramine challenges Kyo to as duel…which would surely cause tension between the two DDS students as this involves the niece of Principal Dan, while ZECT gets a cameo appearance of a new recruit and another Prince of Tennis character is shown being recruited into ZECT.

Don't miss out the final chapter of this fic…

_**Note:**_

I do not own the Hurricane nor the Green Hornet, though I did enjoy watching the 1960's TV series, which also introduced the first appearance of the late, legendary Bruce Lee. I've watched it on the internet and man, Lee rocks.

I also watched WWE shows that featured Gregory Helms as the Hurricane. It's too bad he was released by the WWE after the cancellation of ECW. I'll be mising him, though. He was one of my favorite wrestlers.


	8. Kyo vs Shiramine

**_Parasite Eve: Aftermath_**

The final chapter…and this time this is between Hayato Shiramine and Kyo Renjou…both vying for the affections of Sakurako Yukihira…but will this be a deduction battle or is it a physical one?

- - -

A few days later, STN-J remained mum on the issue regarding the destruction of the Factory, and that Zaizen was killed along with it, yet the main STN decided to keep business as usual, and things went on smoothly without incident.

However, there is one thing that didn't go well. Shiramine was eyeing Kyo at DDS, seeing him and Kyuu squabbling over trivial things, while Kanata and Kite and to restrain an angry Kyo over the "humiliation" he got when Kyuu was cosplaying as the Hurricane. He sees him as a mere eyesore for being with Yukihira and intended to win her affections and expose him for being a "romantic fraud".

"Hmm…maybe there's a way to expose you for being who you are…and that you don't deserve her affections…you're just using her…and I'll see to it that you'll be exposed…"

As the day went on, Kyo was ready to board his motorcycle when Shiramine came to him, and issued what seemed to be a challenge, though the younger Renjou tried to brush it off at first.

"What is it you want?"

"I issue you a formal challenge."

"No thanks."

"Are you scared?"

"Nope…but I'm out of your league."

"Really?"

"Yup…I can't do magic…and I'm not a fan of Harry Potter…I couldn't even chant "a la peanut butter and sandwiches"…so pester someone else…I had enough problems already…"

"How about a challenge to a deduction skill…"

"Why me? Why not challenge Class Q instead?"

"I see you as a rival of sorts…"

"Fine. Let's just get this on with…I want to go home and get some rest."

- - -

At a room, Shiramine challenged Kyo on a game of rubix cube, and challenged him to solve and connect all colors, which he managed to solve, then a crossword puzzle that has mystery-elements on it, which is not quite his forte, though he managed to answer most of them due to luck, although Kyo was not a top-notch detective like Kyuu and Ryu, and Saburumarou came to cheer on Shiramine, who has shown great potential.

Then Shiramine challenged Kyo to solve a diorama similar to the Kamikushi village case, and this was quite a disadvantage for the younger Renjou, as he has never encountered something like this before, and started to observe the diorama.

As Shiramine smirked at Kyo struggling, Saburumarou did some insult, accidentally spilling the beans, and this started to irk Kyo…a lot.

"What…??? Yukihira is at stake here??? What is she??? A sacrifice???"

"You're using her just to boost your image…you couldn't shake off those fangirls…so you're just pretending to be her boyfriend…admit it…you're not good enough for her…so leave her alone if you can't solve this case…"

The next scene brought tension as an angry Kyo did a standing axe kick which wrecked the diorama, and when Saburumarou tried to reprimand him the younger twin brother of Kyuu did a thrust kick which knocked out the IQ 180 guy.

"YOU THINK I'D DO SOMETHING LIKE THAT TO HER???!!!! FUCK YOU!!!!! I CARE FOR HER THAN ANYTHING ELSE!!! SHE'S THE REASON WHY I BOLTED AWAY FROM PLUTO AND SMART BRAIN!!!! SHE MADE ME REALIZE MY MISTAKE!!!!! SHE LIGHTS UP MY LIFE!!!! AND I NEVER USE HER IN ANY WAY!!!! SHE'S A VERY GOOD FRIEND!!!!!! IF YOU WANT HER AFFECTIONS, FINE…BUT YOU'D BETTER WATCH OUT ABOUT ME USING HER…AND BEAR IN MIND…SHE'S A PERSON AND NOT SOME TROPHY YOU CAN JUST OWN…MAKE HER CRY…I'LL MAKE YOU TOOTHLESS…"

As Kyo storms out to leave, Saburumarou got up, proclaiming Shiramine the victor and calling Kyo a "chicken", and he got another side kick to the jaw, knocking him out. As he left, Shirimane was a bit confident that he has discouraged his rival, but then Shishido came and reprimanded Shiramine for his action, and then saw Yukihira standing there, watching the whole scene, and was both shedding tears and feeling angry at what her classmate did, which finally made the magician DDS student realized his actions as she ran off.

At the DDS school gate, Kyo was about to board his motorcycle when he saw Yukihira running towards him, crying and hugged him, surprising him. She told him everything, and then he recalled what he said earlier: make her cry, Shiramine is dead.

"That fucking brat…"

Two minutes later, a fistfight ensued, as Kyo bet the hell out of Shiramine, and despite his knowledge in fighting, the Class A member was no match for the more-experienced Class R leader, until the Class A leader came and shouted at him to stop.

"KYO! PLEASE…STOP THIS…PLEASE…"

Seeing her crying harder, a dejected Kyo left the school grounds, and the niece of Principal Dan knelt down and cried, as Gouda comforted her while Shiramine hanged his head in shame. Everything went gloomy afterwards.

Near the Renjou house, Kyo was sitting on the sidewalk, wondering why this has to end like this, until Yukihira came and sat beside him.

"Kyo…"

"Sorry…you got dragged into this…"

"It was Shiramine's fault…he should have thought about this and asked me first…he has no right doing this…and I'm touched when you defended me…saying that I'm not a trophy…"

"Yukihira…what am I to you…?"

"Someone important to me…"

"Am I THAT important to you…?"

"Yes…very important…"

The younger Renjou was confused as to what to think of this, until she kissed him on the lips and Kyo had no course but to follow suit. It was romantic in any sense, and again he was new to this but she guided him throughout the kiss, not wanting to be separated from him.

Twelve minutes later, Kyo and Yukihira are on Kyo's bed, covered only in blanket and nothing else. Their clothes on the floor, and they are asleep, lost in bliss, and in each others' arms.

- - -

By morning she got up, and she giggled at seeing him jumping out of his skin upon realizing his predicament and they put on their clothes before Kyuu and Ryu could come in, and both chose to keep it a secret for now.

- - -

Seigaku.

A man was standing ouside, dressed in businessman attire, wearing shades and had a curly hair. He appeared to be 23 years old, and is watching the Seigaku players practicing tennis, and he was eyeing one of the players, among them was Kunimitsu Tezuka. He saw something in Tezuka and felt that he is a worthy candidate, and Tezuka saw the man and approached outside the school gates, leaving the other players so the two can talk in private.

"Can I help you, sir?"

"No…but I think I can help you…"

The man took a picture from his blazer, which turn out to be Ryoma Echizen's ID picture, and Tezuka became quite intrigued by this and decided to entertain the stranger as he also desires to bring Ryoma back to his team.

"Who are you?"

The man took out another item from his blazer, and it turn out to be an ID, which says "ZECT".

**_The End…_**

A combo of drama and romance…

…and yet it ended with a cliffhanger as Kunimitsu Tezuka is being approached by someone from ZECT. Where would this lead to…? And what would become of Echizen as he was last seen in "Parasite Eve: Resonance Till Evolution".

**_Preview:_**

No more previews…this is where it ends…but e on the lookout as the OFFICIAL sequel to Parasite Eve will be up within the next seven days. The title is officially called: "**Parasite Eve II: Armegeddon**", and this fic would bring everything on front, as Ryoma is shown to have new allies, a new organization, and tension around DDS.

Many thanks to those who read and reviewed it, so be ready for the follow-up to Parasite Eve.


End file.
